Cold as Water
by icantsayalways
Summary: What if Ron never came back to Hermione and Harry? The Boy wizard caught the Sword of Gryffindor himself beneath a cold lake only to meet a fate colder then freezing water.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Ron never came back to Hermione and Harry? The Boy wizard caught the Sword of Gryffindor himself beneath a cold lake only to meet a fate colder then freezing water._

_We'll call this the "Trailer" for the story ~ this may change or be deceptive..._

A startled breath was let out as burning sweat trickled beneath closed lids, awakening to the world, vibrant green eyes. The breath was raged, as one Hermione Granger burst in, the sound of fabric moving as her presence worked its way through the tent. "Harry -"

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione!" was heard as shaken white knuckles clutched at iron black bars, the boy frenzied and alone. Harry just shook as he stared up a flight of stairs, only hearing a chorus of: Whimpers that could weaken a person, screams that could drive one insane, and cries that made the sickening feeling in Harry's stomach quake.<p>

"Harry?" A timid airy voice forced out, but it was quick with companioned hurt and worry. "Let me tell you about the time my mum told be about this brilliant boy wizard." Luna Lovegood tried, her hands on his shoulders, her touch smoothing out the rigid tension. Harry's eyes were blood shot, making his grotesque face fare worse then it needed to be, as his head turned towards the loony character. "I once was told that he wasn't real... just like - like Nar-"she broke as another cry danced through the cellar with a cackle.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy take my hand!" Harry called out has the boy's pale face and blond hair resembled a Weasley's against the fire. "Draco!" Harry called as he watched Malfoy's stormy grey eyes dart up. The Boy Wonder almost missed the shaking warm hand has he came to realize that Malfoy's eyes were a vibrant icy blue in their assumed death.<p>

"I could have saved her!"

* * *

><p>Harry ran through the castle as he watched Fred's frozen happy expression, a gulp running in his throat as all of the memories of Fred Weasley flashed before Harry's mind. He couldn't comprehend it, and even more so the man over Fred's body. "Freddie..."Ronald Weasley sobbed as he kept clutching and unclenching his hands in Fred's shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Potter." A voice rang as Harry unfolded himself from his knees, his body trembling, as evergreen eyes came to find a man that was once his rival. Harry didn't move, just stared at Draco, demanding answers... No, it was more then that. Harry was demanding Draco's very being, all of the blonds' memories and happiness, all of the possibilities of his life - of their friendship. "Harry." Draco said, uttering Harry Potter's first name for the first time, the name sounding foreign and croaky to both pairs of ears.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a shame Draco." A silky voice rang as hushed murmurs and chuckles played in the rather large hall. One, Draco Malfoy, steadily breathing as he felt his pours steadily breathe out his nerves, sweat making a sleek shin across his body: This of course causing his shirt to begin sticking to his body, and uncomfortable warmth itching at his skin. It didn't help that every once and while he could hear distant screams of agony. Though, Draco Malfoy didn't move, just gulped once as he stared into the Dark Lord's red venomous slits, which made him all the more anxious. As Voldemort's eyes were soft and slightly amused, like a girl with her dolls in her house.

Stormy grey eyes were only met with the soft bemused red ones because of a slender wand beneath Draco's pointed chin. "I'm sorry my …"he faltered in apology, as he saw Voldemort's head tilt back, and the Wizard's face alter rapidly: One from content to furry.

"You've failed my pathetic excuse of a Slytherin." Voldemort muttered out without malice or condemnation. Rather it sounded more nonchalant, as if Voldemort had always known that Draco couldn't do a simple task as to kill his Headmaster. "Pity." Voldemort mused as his wand left the pointed chin gently, and began circling around the long table. Voldemort's robes danced with his moving feet, as a domino affect of nerves stretched between each seated member, with every step he took.

Narcissa sat in her chair, her husband's hand clenched tightly in her own, as she shot curses through her eyes at her leader. As the Dark Lord rounded the table, watching as his servants shuddered or crouched, red eyes finally found Narcissa. "I don't suppose you like this do you, Narcissa." He purred as he came between the Malfoy couple, Lucius instantly letting the slender finger's of Narcissa's go, and thus pulling a small laugh from Voldemort. Narcissa looked at her husband, but he didn't return the stare. "What if we perhaps…" Voldemort furthered in a tone, almost as if they were close siblings, while his wand flicked toward Draco. "Had a bit of a fun, hmmm?" As Draco began to levitate, his eyes struggling and heart beat quickening. It was always the anxiety of mystery that Draco hated the most in Voldemort, and this is was Draco couldn't trust himself to feel relaxed. That and the fact that he was magically floating above Yaxley's head.

"My Lord…" Lucius feebly tried, earning an annoyed look from both Narcissa and Voldemort.

"Let. Him. Go." Narcissa smiled politely, and almost just as calmly, with only a tint of desperation. The plea let a delicious smirk grace Voldemort's face, as all the Death Eaters noticed the curiosity looming in his face.

"Pardon?" Voldemort replied rather charmingly, only it brought a sort of rapid sickening to your gut. The teeth pointed like a snake, his pasty skin gleaming with excitement, and eyes rendering two vary contrasting things. Though either way, Draco's body began to slowly lower, magic allowing gravidity to win.

"Let him go." Narcissa smoothly let out, as she folded her fingers.

"Mother I- "

"Draco." Narcissa turned her face a very strong mask, but her tone full of motherly authority.

"My Lord." Narcissa repeated, as the curiosity on his face crushed into calmed anger. Though he never acted on it, but merely let Draco Malfoy go. Everyone at the table knew that this action was not a pardoning to the woman, or her son. This was merely a warning of sorts without anything occurring, a sort of punishment to one servant blossoming into a warning to another. The tension in the room breathed fast like a snake, as everyone's attention went between the challenging exchange between Narcissa and Voldemort. Even Draco's grey eyes were darting, another gulp escaping, as his mind traced various scenarios of what could happen: Most of them leading to Death. However, Voldemort simply set his wand down at the table, sat, and let his hand dance in the air as Nagini snaked her way below his palm. Voldemort tilted his head once, and instantly Narcissa broke the contact, looked briefly at her son, and then towards her folded hands.

"I shall expect the Malfoys, as well as Bellatrix to remain here." Voldemort uttered as he looked towards the group of servants. Bellatrix meanwhile looked a mix of hate and obedience as she looked between her sister and Voldemort. A thought came to Draco, did she even care? Was there any sanity left in his aunt? His attention was brought back as he noticed other people's attention focused on the Dark Lord. The other death eaters looked attentive as Voldemort began to explain what would happen, his voice so enticing, like he was sharing a fond story. Harry Potter was to die, as well as others that were deemed dirty – _Mudbloods_. All Purebloods were to be left unharmed if at all possible, and that nothing will go wrong. Hindering on the word "will" spoke volumes, as Voldemort didn't leave room in his orders for failure.

Right as people began to converse, Severus Snape's footsteps made their entrance into the hall, as everyone turned towards the man. Snape paused briefly, head tilted, as he deliberately paused to hold everyones attention. "The boy is to be moved…" Snape began as he approached his position.

TBC…


End file.
